


Team Spiderman

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Drugged Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Identity Reveal, Other, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter comes crashing through the school library but has no idea how or why. Luckily the decathlon team is understanding.





	Team Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who welcomed me back! It feels good to be writing again! I have been working on some personal project but lately have hit a stonewall but writing on this again i'm hoping those creative juices will get flowing again! 
> 
> This prompt is from Roxinnaxu from AO3: maybe decathlon team finding out that peter is spidey and thinking it's cool before peter crashes badly injured to their decathlon meeting because he had no energy to go to the tower or anything? And decathlon team realizing how dangerous it is and they call tony who is panicking and stuff? Also flash who is not an asshole
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

 

“IT’S SPIDERMAN!”

“Shhhh, Flash. He’s obviously hurt. Give him some space.”

“Why the hell would Spiderman come crashing into our school library?”

“Maybe he was in the neighbourhood.”

“No! Don’t take off his mask!”

Peter felt the cloth of his mask slip off his face but he couldn’t open his eyes. He could barely make out those who spoke around him. He didn’t know where he was or how he got there but he was so tired.

“Penis Parker is Spiderman?”

“Shut up, Flash.”

“MJ, get him some water.”

Soft hands were gently tapping his cheeks and he flinched away from the touch.

“Peter? Peter its Ned. Can you hear me?”

Peter moaned and tried to open his eyes. His vision was blurred as he opened them and he tried to blink away the fog that clouded his vision. Slowly Ned looming face came into view.

“Dude! What are you doing?” Ned whispered.

“Ned? What happened?”

“You came crashing through the library window,” MJ appeared above him, a water bottle in hand.“Dressed as Spiderman.”

Peter glanced down at his suit and groaned. “Oh shit.”

“You’re Spiderman?” Flash asked. He jaw was slack as he stared at Peter for an uncomfortably long time.

Peter closed his eyes, his mind turning foggy again.

“Whoa, open your eyes dork,” MJ said.

“Here, drink this.” Peter forced his eyes open to look at his girlfriend and let her press the rim of the bottle to his lips. Gently she poured the water down his throat and he swallowed as much as he could before he turned his head away and started coughing.

“My head,” Peter made his mouth move. It felt thick and heavy. “Something…owe.”

“We should call Mr. Stark,” Flash said. “He will know what to do.”

Peter forced his eyes to look at Flash.

“What?” Flash glared at them. “I have respect for Spiderman. He saved my life.” Flash looked to Peter and gave a slight nod.

“Dude, do you have your phone?” Ned asked.

Peter moaned but gestured to the mask that was still in Flash’s hands. MJ saw the movement and snatched the mask from Flash’s hands and pulled it on and over her own face.

“Cool,” she said. “Call Stark and tell him Peter needs his help.” She pulled off the mask and handed it to Ned. “That thing is seriously cool.”

Peter let his head fall back into the carpet with a thud and let his eyes slip shut. “No, Dork. Keep your eyes open,” MJ soft hands touched his forehead. “Explain to me what happened.”

“I don’t know,” Peter scrunched his forehead as he tried to think. But there was too much fog in his mind and no matter how hard he pushed it just seemed to get thicker. Why couldn’t he just think? He had been out patrolling. He had to have been because he was in his suit. He had been, he had been, he had been… He didn’t know what he had been doing. Swinging on his webs. Yes, he had been swinging on his webs.

“Where were you swinging, Peter?” MJ asked.

Where, where, where, where, where? Somewhere. He had been swinging somewhere. After a bad guy?

“Why is he babbling?” Ned asked.

“Sounds like he is on drugs,” Flash commented.

“He’s most definitely on something,” MJ ran her fingers through Peter’s hair. She turned and glared at Flash and everyone in the room. “Nobody is to breath a word about this to anyone. What happens in this library today stays in this room. Are we clear.”

“Clear,” Flash nodded. “My lips are sealed. Besides, who would believe us?”

MJ glared one last time until everyone agreed before focusing her attention back onto her boyfriend. “Peter? What is the last thing you remember?”

Finger’s in his hair. That felt really nice. If he could purr he would.

“Seriously guys,” Ned pleaded. “Not one word to anyone about purring.”

“PETER?”

“Dad?” Peter moaned.

“Mr. Stark, in here!” Ned called out.

Heavy footsteps vibrated against his head and bigger, rougher hands were cradling his head, tilting it slightly. “Kid, can you hear me?” Tony’s voice was sharp and worried.

“Dad,” Peter sighed with relief. Yes, Tony could fix everything.

“Fix what kiddo?” Tony asked.

“We think he was drugged,” MJ said. “Clearly.”

"Has he said anything?” Tony asked.

“Just that his mind is foggy,” Ned answered. “He hasn’t really been making sense since he crashed through that window.”

“Should I call an ambulance?” Flash asked.

“No,” Tony said. “I don’t want anyone knowing who he is.” He looked up sharply.

“Don’t worry,” MJ said. “I already spoke to them. Peter’s secret is safe with us.”

Tony nodded sharply. With a grunt he lifted Peter into his armoured arms and cradled him close. His face armour snapped into place and he looked to Ned. “Ned, put his mask on.”

Ned jumped to his feet and quickly slipped the mask over Peter’s head. When it was in place he jumped out of the way as Tony took off through the same window Peter had come crashing through.

“Not one word,” MJ repeated as she got to her feet.

Flash mimed zipping his lips.

* * *

Peter groaned as he shielded his eyes against the bright light. He brought a hand up to shield his face and squinted.

“Hey,” gave the familiar voice of Bruce Banner. “How you doing there?”

Peter licked his dry lips. “Uh, good I think. What happened?”

“You passed out,” Banner said. “You were injected with a drug that addled your mind there for a moment.”

“I don’t remember that,” Peter admitted.

“I believe Karen caught it all the footage. Tony is having a look at it now, though I have a feeling that FRIDAY would have alerted him that you are already awake,” Banner chuckled lightly.

Peter groaned and sunk back onto the bed. “How mad is he?”

“You had him worried,” Banner said. “I’m sure he’ll calm down.” Banner paused. “Eventually.”

“Peter!” Tony’s voice echoed from outside the room. A minute later he was pushing through the door, his face a blank expression. “Oh good, you’re awake.”

Tony crossed the room and Peter resisted the urge to curl up in a small ball. He had messed up this badly since the fairy boat incident and was feeling just as small now as he did then.

“Dad, I’m sorry,” Peter whispered.

“Bruce, buddy, can you give me a minuet?” Tony asked.

Banner nodded and patted Tony on the shoulder. “Go easy on him.” And he quietly left the room.

“M’ sorry, Dad,” Peter started to ramble. “I am! I swear I was careful. I don’t know what happened –“

Tony held up a hand and Peter fell silent.

“I reviewed the footage that Karen took,” Tony said. He moved to the edge of the bed and perched on the side. “You didn’t do anything wrong, kid. You did everything right. They just got the better of you.”

“Then why are you mad?” Peter asked quietly.

“I’m not mad, kid,” Tony sighed. “I just got a hell of a fright and I didn’t enjoy it. I had no idea what had happen to you and to have MJ calling me with your mask.” He shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said.

Tony leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “I swear if you make me prematurely grey, kid, there will be hell to pay.”

Peter laughed and closed his eyes. “Did you call Aunt May?”

“Pepper talked to her. Said you were spending the night here with us.”

“Pepper’s the best,” Peter sighed. He was starting to nod off and was struggling to open his eyes again.

“Go to sleep, kid,” Tony said.

Safe, he let himself succumb with the faint touch of Tony smoothing back his hair.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading everyone and please review :D


End file.
